Don’т ωσяяч , нere ι αм
by Cherry.Blossom.Dance
Summary: Gracias a una travesura,Sakura es enviada a un internado en Japón,con su madre muerta y su madrastra a punto de casarse con su padre,siente que su vida no tiene sentido..Hasta que conoce a ciero Pelinegro.Siempre hay lugar para ese sentimiento ; Amor.


Una hermosa chica pelirrosa,se encontraba en sentada en sillón ,esperando los resultados de su castigo.

La verdad que no fue correcto hacer lo que habia hecho,pero la odiaba..odiaba a su madrastra..

Había destruído el casamiento de su padre con su "querida" madrastra..¿Y eso qué? ¿Mejor dicho,quién no lo haría?

Suspiró,de todos modos..en este preciso momento,su madrastra debería estar llenadole la cabeza a su padre.

Como extrañaba a su madre en estos casos ; pero ya no habría nada que hacer..había muerto.

Se escucharon pasos y un portazo,alguien bajaba de las escaleras.

La Haruno miró por el rabillo del ojo,con los brazos cruzados.

-Sakura-dijo un señor de unos 39 años aproximadamente,al parecer lucía enojado.

-Hmn?-

-Ayako y yo,aún no decidimos tu castigo-dijo el hombre

-Me importa una mierda-contestó no de una forma muy amable.

-Cuida tu boca!-exclamó-¿Por qué?.-dijo calmado y con pena.

-¿Por qué?-dijo irónica,acto seguido se paro del sillón y quedo cara a cara con su padre-Eso lo tengo que preguntar yo-dijo con el seño fruncido

-¿Qué tienes qué preguntarme?-dijo sin rodeos.

-Me preguntas porque carajo arruiné el casamiento tuyo y de la otra zorra?!!-gritó con rabia.

Simplemente sintió un dolor en su mejilla,a causa de una bofetada que le dió su padre,haciendo que ésta caiga al suelo.

-No le hables así a Ayako!Soy tu padre y ella mi esposa,y a nosotros nos respetas!-dijo tomandola fuerte del brazo haciendo que se levante.

-Golpeame de nuevo,papá-dijo ella con enojo.

-No seas estúpida,quieres?-suspiró-Es para que te reinvindiques un poco.-

-No,no fue por eso-dijo arrogante.

-Ah si?y por qué crees que fue?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Porque tienes miedo que sea igual que con mamá-

El hombre quedó helado en su lugar,su hija había dado justo en el clavo.

-No digas estúpideses-dijo tratando de salir de la situación.

-Sabes,no soy mamá...pero si te casas con "esa"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos-te abandonaré igual que a ella.

Luego pasó por su lado,tomó su abrigo y se fué.Dando un portazo.

Takuto Haruno solo quedó en la sala a pensar,en lo que su hija le había dicho..porque aunqué lo niegue un montón de veces,su hija tenía algo de razón.

Se fastidió y frunció el ceño,luego hechó un vistazo,en una foto que se encontraba tirada al lado de la chimenea,la cúal se encontraba encendida.

Se acercó lentamente y tomó la foto entre sus manos.

Estaba el vidrio de la foto rota,esta Sakura,él y su mujer a la que amó toda su vida,se veía feliz.

Sonrió.

-Saco esos humores de tí,Kaede-murmuró con una sonrisa y dejó la foto arriba del sillón.

• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~• ~•  
Había sido muy dura con él,pero era lo que tenía que decir,odiaba tener ese sentimiento de tristeza dentro suyo.  
Ahora se encaminaba por la obscuras calles de New York,con las manos en los bolsillos y respirando el aire frio de una noche de invierno.  
De pequeña,le encantaba el invierno y más cuando respiraba y un humito humedo salía de su boca.  
Pasó por la plaza donde iba de pequeña con su madre.  
No había ído hacía allí,hace mucho..pero pasa de largo.  
Iba a casa de cierta personita,la cuál quisas se encontraba durmiendo.  
Sabía que él no le abriría,debe estar durmiendo.  
Suspiró y miró las macetas de flores que estaban al costado de la su mano y "bingo" encontro lo que buscaba.  
Un manojo de llaves doradas.  
Lentamente,toma una que no era ni muy grande,ni muy pequeña.y la mete en el orificio y gira despacio.  
Abre muy lentamente la puerta,se encontraba todo apagado,cierra la puerta con sigilosidad.  
Empieza a andar de puntillas,subiendo las escaleras,pasa de largo..cinco habitaciónes.  
Y se detiene frente a una puerta  
Suspira y ;  
-LEVANTATE PENDEJO!-gritó con fuerza.  
El pobre chico que se encontraba durmiendo,se sobresaltó .  
-YO NO FUI,YO NO FUI!!!SE LOS JURO!!!-gritó el chico cubriendose con las sabanas.  
-jajajaajaja!-se escuchaban las carcajadas de la pelirrosa  
-Maldita seas,Sakura-maldijo el peliplata  
-Vamos,Sui..admite que fue divertido jajja-reía  
-No fue gracioso-dijo-Ahora para que vinistes?  
-Si tienes mi "amada" bolsita de sorpresas te lo diré con lujo y detalles-dijo inócentemente  
Suigetsu suspiró y saco una bolsita de caramelos,chocolates y paleta que había en su cajón.  
-SABIA QUE LO TENIAS!!!-gritó y se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.  
-Bueno,mucho amor mucho amor,ahora cuentame que te mandaste esta vez?-dijo sacandosela encima.  
-Lo que sucedio fue que..-Y empezó a relatar TODO lo que había hecho {N/A ; Eso lo contaré mas adelante}  
Al terminar,Suigetsu empezó a reirse como un loco.  
-Jajajajja!y-y e-enton- jajajajajaja!-  
-Ya basta,Baka..gracias a eso me ganaré un buén castigo-dijo mientras masticaba un caramelo.  
-Y cuál es el castigo?-dijo alzando una ceja.  
-Ni idea,pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice,incluso.-traga lo que estaba comiendo-lo haría mil veces más.  
-Te pasaste,Rosadita-dijo sonriendo  
-No me llames asi..tiburonoso-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.  
-Rosadita-  
-Tiburonoso-  
-Rosadita-  
-Tiburonoso-  
-Rosadita-  
-Tiburonoso-  
-Rosadita-  
-Tiburonoso-  
-Rosadita-  
-Tiburonoso-  
-Rosadita-  
-Tiburonoso-  
-De acuerdo tú ganas-dijo Suigetsu bostezando-Ahora vete que quiero dormír.-  
Se da la vuelta,tapandose con las sabanas.  
Pasaron unos segundos y Sakura no se iba.  
Suigetsu se dió la vuelta,ella lo miraba con inocencia..  
Suspiró.  
-Esta bien,creo que después de tu salida dramática..te fuiste de casa y para no volver aunqué sea hasta mañana..vas a quedarte aquí,según supones,verdad?-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisita.  
-Es por eso que te amo,mi querido amigo!-  
-Ok-dijo sobandose el cuello-dormiras al lado mío..pero si llegas a roncar o a patear,te echaré de aquí,claro?-  
-Como el agua-


End file.
